Ahora son tres
by Sthefynice
Summary: Ahora eran ellos los que decidían las pautas de su propio camino. [Threesome. Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II, del Digi-foro "Proyecto 1-8."]


**Ahora son Tres**

 **Sinopsis** ** _:_** Ahora eran ellos tres los que decidían las pautas de su propio camino. [Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II, del Digi-foro "Proyecto 1-8."]

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon Adventure, 02 y Tri, junto con sus personajes, no me pertenecen. Derechos reservados para Chiaki Konaka, Akiyoshi Hongo, Yukio Kaizawa y TOEI Animation. Nada de esto me pertenece y... bueno, ya conocen el resto.

 _Este fic forma parte de la celebración por la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II, del digi-foro "Proyecto 1-8."_

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Tintes de Sorato, historia con poco (o nulo) argumento. Shonen-ai, escritura experimental. Si todo esto no es de tu interés, entonces mejor lee algo de tu estilo ;)

Cronológicamente… es un semi-AU ubicado durante la cuarta OVA, aunque no tiene mucha relación con los sucesos de Tri que ya conocemos, ya que por obviedad se salta ciertos acontecimientos.

Feliz lectura.

* * *

 **I.**

Cuando su clase de biología terminó, de manera perezosa levantó sus brazos en señal de victoria, aunque tal vez era más para despertarse del letargo de flojera que había tenido desde la mañana. Vio de reojo como su pelirrojo compañero de al lado, que a su vez, resultaba ser uno de los mejores amigos de su novio, se levantaba, dispuesto para irse a casa.

— ¿Koushiro-kun? —Éste se detuvo, volteando en su dirección. Mimi Tachikawa apartó un poco su cabellera castaña, para poder mirarle mejor. Ella le sonrió de manera cálida. — ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde podría estar Taichi? Le estaba marcando a su móvil, pero cae apagado.

—Etto… —Koushiro Izumi, de dieciséis años de edad, se quedó observando al techo por breves segundos. Su mirada se iluminó de inmediato al recordar. —Los martes tiene práctica de Soccer, posiblemente siga en el campo.

Mimi asintió en respuesta, terminando de recoger sus cosas de manera entusiasta. Se despidió del pelirrojo con un beso en el aire, ignorando las consecuencias que dicha inocente acción implicaba.

Aceleró el paso lo más rápido que pudo, para poder llegar hasta el patio del instituto. Se sorprendió al encontrar a Sora Takenouchi, una de sus mejores amigas de la infancia, a mitad de camino, en la esquina del pasillo más cercano a las escaleras. Ésta estaba apoyada de manera ligera en el brazo de su novio, Yamato Ishida, con total naturalidad. Ambos se veían cómodos, y entre risas disfrutaban de un video que se reproducía en el teléfono de Ishida. Cuando Mimi se encontró con los ojos de su amiga, ésta le sonrió en respuesta, apartándose lo suficiente como para saludarle.

— ¿Mimi-chan? Pensé que saldrías más tarde de tu clase.

Tachikawa negó en respuesta, aferrando un poco más su bolso a su hombro. —Nos avisaron a primera hora que el profesor Daigo amaneció enfermo, y no pudieron encontrar un suplente a tiempo, así que suspendieron la última clase.

Sora enarcó las cejas, y su acompañante sólo pudo silbar en respuesta.

—Alégrate, ¿no? Normalmente es algo bueno. —Agregó Yamato, recostándose ligeramente en la pared. Mimi pudo fijarse en el detalle de que tenía pequeñas bolsas bajo sus ojos, y brevemente pudo compadecerse de él, no pudiendo evitar recordar a su novio en el proceso.

Cuando pestañeó repetidamente, resultó inevitable mirar ahora a sus mejores amigos con cierto deje de nostalgia, puesto que éste sería su último año de estudios. En menos de cuatro meses, su novio, junto con Sora y Yamato, se graduarían.

Trató de no pensar en la soledad que esto conllevaría. Realmente no quería dejar de ver a su novio todos los días, menos ahora cuando se había apegado tanto a estar con él, a su lado. Muchas personas le dirían que aquél deseo de estar constantemente con él, resultaba ser egoísta. Otras compañeras afirmaban que Taichi Yagami, el mejor capitán de Soccer de su generación, y uno de los Senior más apuestos, simplemente estaba con ella para divertirse, le consideraban entre murmullos que para él, ella era un simple pasatiempo. Pues bien, aunque el sexo entre ambos era sensacional, Mimi con orgullo podía afirmar que tenía muy bien asegurado a su hombre, no por nada ya tenían casi tres años de una muy bonita e interesante relación.

Envidia.

Era eso.

Simplemente le tenían envidia.

Intercambió otro poco más de palabras con la pareja, prometiéndoles salir una cita doble este fin de semana. Posiblemente vuelvan a tener una visita al mejor Sauna de Odaiba, o al parque de diversiones que solían frecuentar antes de la época de exámenes.

Antes de bajar las escaleras, se asomó por una de las ventanas del segundo piso, viendo a lo lejos como dos puntos se movían durante el campus, pasando un balón.

Ella sonrió, decidida. Por suerte, Taichi no estaba solo. No, nunca lo estaría. A pesar de sus inseguridades, ella no se apenaba en mostrar cuánto lo quería en la menor oportunidad. Lo más hermoso de todo es que resultaba ser recíproco y cada vez que pensaba en lo tierno que él podía permitirse ser con ella, siente una familiar y ligera humedad en sus orbes color miel.

No podía dejarle ahora, y menos justo cuando él más le necesita.

* * *

 **II.**

Taichi Yagami y Mimi Tachikawa era de esa clase de parejas que simplemente no podían dejar de besarse. Era incluso molestoso para algunos, y para otras personas que no estuviesen acostumbradas a presenciar muestras de afecto en público, simplemente era un espectáculo grotesco a la vista. En especial en aquellas ocasiones en donde ambos perdían fácilmente la noción del lugar en donde se encontraban, y comenzaban a darse el lote como si no hubiese un mañana. Como si estuviesen en espera de una habitación disponible en el motel más cercano.

En ocasiones, ambos eran tendencia en las conversaciones y bromas entre sus propios amigos, pero para ellos, aquello no suponía ningún problema. Y Mimi estaba más que encantada cuando los demás hablaban de ella, en todos los sentidos posibles.

No obstante, semanas atrás en medio de sus sesiones calientes, la parejita había expresado con pasión su profundo deseo de integrar a alguien más entre ellos. Alguien que les siguiera la pista, alguien con quien tuvieran la suficiente confianza de experimentar algo diferente sin esperar ninguna clase de compromiso exagerado.

Y cuando finalmente se decidieron por esa persona, les gustó aquél novedoso aspecto de su vida. Al principio, tuvieron sus dudas, desde luego. Aunque Mimi era la que mostraba más entusiasmo ante la idea, a fin de cuentas, su sueño fujoshi por fin pudo hacerse realidad.

Todo había empezado justamente en el lugar en donde actualmente se encontraba, el campo de Soccer. Uno de los lugares más sagrados de su novio, el mejor lugar en donde podía desestresarse sin mucho esfuerzo. Porque jugar en el campo era más que una pasión.

El Soccer era parte de su estilo de vida.

Mimi varias veces le había animado que si no se sentía del todo seguro sobre su futuro, sobre la profesión a escoger, entonces siempre podía tener la posibilidad de dedicarse por completo para convertirse en el mejor jugador profesional de Odaiba. Taichi seguía teniendo sus reservas, pero cada vez que se reflejaba en los cálidos ojos de su compañera, supo que no estaba mal en por lo menos intentarlo.

— ¡Taichi, Daisuke! —Gritó la castaña, agitando ambos brazos para que pudiera llamar la atención. Ambos chicos comenzaron a detener lentamente sus movimientos, y esbozaron una sonrisa cuando detectaron su presencia.

En menos de un minuto, Mimi se vio en los brazos de ambos chicos. Trataba en lo posible para no llamarles la atención por ensuciar su uniforme, pero su intento por parecer la más madura entre los tres se vio interrumpida al ser cargada por Taichi, para darle volteretas en el aire durante breves segundos.

Daisuke sólo pudo reír, animando a su Senpai, como era lo usual. Cuando Mimi pudo poner los pies nuevamente sobre la tierra, avanzó hacia él y le dio un fuerte abrazo en el cual el heredero del Valor pudo corresponder, de manera un tanto torpe. Aún estaba en aquél proceso de asimilar el reciente cambio de 180 grados que la vida le estaba otorgando. Pero no se queja, porque hasta ahora, todo ha ido bien.

Daisuke no podía recordar el momento exacto en el que los sentimientos de admiración por Taichi-senpai habían evolucionado hasta convertirse en algo más profundo y complejo. Un sentimiento del cual por ahora no quería darle nombre, porque nunca le habían gustado las etiquetas en la vida. Menos cuando se trataba de algo tan puro y único como lo son los sentimientos.

—Daisuke, ve por tus cosas, es hora de irnos. —Alentó Taichi, y cuando el menor obedeció, los tres emprendieron su marcha de regreso a casa. En el camino, pudieron tener la libertad de agarrarse de las manos, Mimi posicionándose en medio de ellos, como era habitual. Algunos de los transeúntes, la mayoría personas avanzadas de edad, se quedaban mirándoles con cierta curiosidad, al ver como ambos chicos le besaban en la mejilla y en la comisura de los labios cada pocos minutos. Mimi parloteaba alegremente de lo que harían el fin de semana, y de vez en cuando Taichi o Daisuke interrumpían para expresar su desacuerdo o añadir alguna otra actividad para reponer lo que descartaban.

—Recuerda que el sábado es nuestra noche de juegos. —Anunció Taichi, antes de echarle un buen mordisco a su hamburguesa. El trío se había detenido en el McDonalds más cercano de sus hogares ya que el hambre era mucha y la paciencia, poca. Daisuke asintió repetidas veces en respuesta, secundándolo.

Mimi se encogió de hombros, en parte resignada. Al menos estaba aprendiendo bastante con ambos, en todos los sentidos.

—Dai, tienes algo en... no, mejor déjalo así. —Le dijo ella, antes de besar levemente su labio inferior. La cara del menor por un instante se tornó de un rojo escarlata.

—G-gracias, Mimi-san.

—Joo, ¡eres tan tierno! —Suspiró ella, mientras apretaba la mano de Taichi con fuerza. Éste se carcajeaba cada vez que Mimi hacía esas monerías con su cara. —Después de que ustedes jueguen, ¿les puedo grabar si lo hacen? —Ambos chicos se atoraron tras su pedido. —Es que Taichi... te ves poderosamente varonil cada vez que juegas con la _parte trasera_ de Dai.

El mayor sólo pudo reírse de manera incómoda, mientras que el menor intentaba ingerir su comida sin muchas complicaciones. Las mejillas de los chicos se adornaban con un ligero rubor, y a pesar de la demanda un tanto sutil de su novia, ambos se lanzaron una mirada decidida. Ambos ojos color de tonalidad chocolate, una capa más oscura que la otra, se encontraron. En su mente recordaban de manera fugaz como había sido el primer encuentro bajo las sábanas de ambos. Y del cual Mimi casi siempre era espectadora. Ella desde hacía mucho había tenido un ligero morbo, una pequeña satisfacción en descubrir el lado de ellos entre ambas preferencias sexuales.

Antes de pagar e irse, Taichi le susurró en su oído: —Recuerda que siempre puedes unirte al juego cuando quieras, _Princesa._

Los ojos de Mimi brillaron ante esto, y mientras veía como ambos chicos le dejaban atrás, para esperarle en la salida, supo que no se había equivocado en aquella precipitada elección.

Ya no solamente Taichi dependía en cierta medida de ella. Ahora también debía recordar que Daisuke ocupaba un gran espacio entre sus vidas.

Ahora son tres, los que transitaban el mismo camino.

Ahora eran ellos los que decidían cada una de las reglas de su propio juego.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Notas Finales:** Me ha llamado poderosamente la atención escribir de ese trío en particular desde hace algunas pocas semanas, y aunque no haya sido gran cosa, para ser ésta la primera vez, pues me ha encantado, je.

Como dato curioso, puede que no descarte la idea de seguir escribiendo más de ellos, ambientado en este mismo universo, en el futuro.

Si has llegado hasta aquí, muchísimas gracias por leer.


End file.
